Soccer at Ruined City
by masterrendang
Summary: TODAY IS THE FRINEDLY MATCH BETWEEN JAPANESE COPPELION AGAINTS INDONESIAN AIR FORCE SQUAD TO CELEBRATE WORLD FOR MY FIRST ENGLISH FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

SOCCER AT RUINED CITY

Pt1:The Begining

DISCLAIMER: COPPELION WERE MADE BY TOMONORI INOUE

SYNOPSYS: TODAY IS THE FRINEDLY MATCH BETWEEN JAPANESE COPPELION AGAINTS INDONESIAN AIR FORCE SQUAD TO CELEBRATE WORLD FOR MY FIRST ENGLISH FANFIC

Monday, 27 May 2048, 2 Months after closing ceremony of Joint-Mission Task force at Japan. The radiation degrees were still, but lower than when we started the mission 3 years ago. But before we said goodbye each other (actually we followed them to Indonesia), the Principal sent a message, a direct message to me. When I read his messages, my junior, or okay some my friends looked me from behind to peeped what our principal said to me.

"He wants us to meet him on Saitama now," I said to my entire friend, and they looked very serious for it. "It's okay, no mission for us again. Remember, we have finished it, so don't think it again."

"So, what he want us to do, _Ibara senpaii_?"Aoi, now she was more mature than before asked me. Even she was mature, didn't mean she not too curious to something. She had some childhood character inside her.

"Just some shit-duty again?" Shion, you know she was lack to say some good words to tell her problems, replied me with grunted sound.

"No, something special for us…"I replied her with questionable sound. Everyone thought themselves, to found the answer.

"What stupid game you wanna play again,_Naruse_?" Haruto who I couldn't read his mind, just asked me for the answer. Or maybe, he just would to tease me? Damn, he would do it again?

"Okay easy boy! 2 words, first started from S, 6 words and the last start from M, 5 words" I knew the answer. I only would test them.

"Spicy Miso?" Answer first.

"Nope, and actually it's not food."

"Springfield Missiles" Kanon tried to answer it. Everyone laughed after her.

"Actually Springfield didn't make any missiles, Kanon" Haruto replied it

"So what is it _Naruse_?"He continued his speech

"Even man like you know this game.11 persons,2 goals and ball, played on field…"

"Why you don't just say Soccer Match?"

"Even you're man; you don't know what it is."

"Oh silent now! Ehemmm, by the way, who will be our opponent?"

"Indonesian"

"The Indonesians airmen? Is Principal sure to play with them? We're consisting from 7 normal girl, 2 psychopaths, 2 brothers, and…"

"And 1 man who always throw something and booom!"I joked after him,and saw his

"You call us whaaaaat?!"The Ozu sister protested for what Haruto said about them.I stopped them before they fight each other like dogs across our shelter.

"So what's your tactics,_senpai…_"Taeko,who silent since we talked about it, open her sound.

"Hmmm let see… oh now it's simple. The Principal has formed the lineup, we only play , you're the keeper, Ozu sisters, Taeko and Aoi keep the defense line..."

"Why me, and why the Ozu sister?"Aoi asked me with hesitated sound. I know, she still had some trauma with the sisters.

"Maybe you must adapt yourself with them. Actually, you have be friend right? "I cheered her up.

"Okay where we last… ah, next on the midfield Mana, Meisa, Setsuna and Ryouga. And in the front,me and Haruto will stop them."

"So,who is the Captain?" Haruto asked me with condescending tone

"Me,so why?"

"When a woman be a soccer captain…"

"So you think I uncap able be the captain."

"No, you're the woman"

"So why. Principal has brought me responsibility to lead all of you?"

"Okay let you control the game."And went to Saitama Stadium which only 100 meters from our shelter

Okay this is the end of the Part Sorry for my bad English heheheh good step for newbe


	2. Chapter 2

**SOCCER AT RUINED CITY**

**Pt2: Blue Samurais meet Red Garudas**

DISCLAIMER: COPPELION WERE MADE BY TOMONORI INOUE

SYNOPSYS: TODAY IS THE FRINEDLY MATCH BETWEEN JAPANESE COPPELION AGAINTS INDONESIAN AIR FORCE SQUAD TO CELEBRATE WORLD FOR MY FIRST ENGLISH spoiler appeared in this section

After we reached the stadium, we found many people come to the -Shelter 109 civilians,and I found Mama Aiko and Alice,and Ryonousuke on the crowd. Also Kurobe,Ibuki and her husband also her can also saw Sora and Riku,their also saw some important peoples,like FIFA President, ,UN Secretary General, Japan Prime Minister ,Indonesian President , Some famous footballers and also saw some TV station car and reporters from some country.

"So today the Samurais will face the Garudas? 100 yens for Japan heheheh."

"Don't think so short, you'll be losing the bet for your big stomach, Kurobe…"

"Ah so many people come to here only to watch us. What an atmosphere…"I said into myself, and entered the stadium to changing room.

"So we met again, huh? Nice to meet you again, Kansai-Girl" A man came to me with his guys.

"Oh, you again _Yos-san_! Nice to meet ya' again. "Said Aoi when met the Indonesian team.

"You know, the best way to end the story of war, is with peace act. So why we just get started and play the game?"His friend ,Reza, greeted us while replied Aoi greeting.

"Ah right, now you just like an old wise man "I replied him.

"But I'm not Confucius right? "We all laugh after all, and went to each other changing room to get dressed.

"Hey boys, you want to see girls, get nude?!So get out from this place! "I send away the boys out, to make them found good place to changing dress. And funnily, they went into Indonesian changing room ones, because they played all men, nor like us.

We wore Japanese 2014 kit (why this kit?), with blue and white color. There was shirt number and name on our uniform, and also new shoes (god they wereintent to play this game).The Indonesian wore Indonesian 2014 kit (2014 kit, again?), with classic red white and green color.

"Hahahaha, you look's ehemmm, different with that uniform, _Naruse_.I preferred you to wear our school uniform than this uniform. " Haruto teased me when we met on the hall before we entered together to stadium. My shirt are designed to fitted with our body,so when I wore this shirt,everybody could see my shaped and ya... would attract another male (Damn!I hate man with dirty mind,just Haruto,nobody else).That was so...embarrased.

"And maybe, I suggest you to eat much, because you're too skinny for your uniform. "I teased him when I saw he was too skinny wore the ,actually he looked strong when use that shirt,just... I would tease him. (HAH PAYBACK KUROSAWA-KUN!)

"So all has been ready?" Our principal came to looked different,with black shirt with was FIFA badge on the right chest.

"Principal Mishima,nice to meet…"Wait, he was our referee?

"I know what you want to said Naruse, but I only the 4th referee, the real referee will come to here soon. Ah, they are come!" And I saw 3 other old men come to us. The one was, maybe British. His sight was very serous to us. The other man was the, maybe Latino and Indian was the linesmen for this match.

"So where're the players? Oh, so these are the Coppelion, the famous school boys and girl from Japan? I don't believe, there is more girl than boys." Said the British one. I just could shake my head, because I was afraid to answer him. Haruto showed his protested act why they didn't point the boy.

The Indonesian teams were coming after us. They all 8 men and 3 girls, but it didn't make us afraid to face them."So you the captain,_Yos-san_?I asked the glassy boy ,who was our leader during our operation 3 years ago.

"So why? You afraid? Is mortar fragment and sound of magazines are make me bravier than you?"He replied me

"No,just you wear glasses,not like normal footballer"

"Even Taeko wear it now"

"So we draw"and we laughed together.

"Oh,it's now be started match will be held soon"said the offical. And we were ready to play the game.

**The third part will contain commentary script from the match want to read more?**


	3. Chapter 3

SOCCER AT RUINED CITY

Pt3: They are come!

DISCLAIMER: COPPELION WERE MADE BY TOMONORI INOUE

SYNOPSYS: TODAY IS THE FRINEDLY MATCH BETWEEN JAPANESE COPPELION AGAINTS INDONESIAN AIR FORCE SQUAD TO CELEBRATE WORLD FOR MY FIRST ENGLISH THIS _SECTION, I SHOW YOU THE COMMENTARY SCRIPT OF THE MATCH._

_Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Saitama 2002 stadium, at Saitama Japan, for friendly between Japan against Indonesia. It's very different match, why because today not only men play the ball, but women also do it. And here we are on the Commentary Box, I'm John Campbell and my dearest friend, Fred Branson will __accompany you due the game._

_"_Come on be brave Japan! Long life Blue samurai! _BANZAI!_"I encourage my friend to play the game.

"So you're ready,_ Ibara_?" Yos asked me as the captain of Indonesia.

"And you?"

"I always ready. Remember, when play ball we not play for title, but fun, right Indonesian? "He replied me and same like me encourage his team.

"_Ibara senpai…, will we win this game_?"Aoi, who stood behind me, asked me before we left the corridor.

"Listen what Yos said to us."

"Oh I understand."

_Ladies and Gentlemen! Now let us proudly welcome the team who will play today! Japan and Indonesian._

When FIFA anthem aired on sky, with proud we walked to the field. With crowd shouted our name and nation, there're more proud to us.I saw _Hinomaru_ flag and Rising Sun flag waved on the

_Ladies and Gentlemen! Now __Letuslisten tothe national anthemofJapan._

My tears had gone down when we sang out our national anthem. I felt so proud to be the Japanese, and even I'm not born, but created to be human, I always had place to stay in Japan.

_Ladies and Gentlemen! Now __Let us listen to the national anthem of the Republic of Indonesia_

But it was gonna different when we hear the national anthem of was make the stadium aura go heated and burnt Indonesian spirit to play the Indonesia Raya words said,I felt their power going to warmer and heated.

_And__now here's the lineup was revealed today  
Japan lowered 4-3-1-2 formation, where the goalkeeper is no defense Touma Shion and Canons Ozu siblings, Fukasaku Aoi and Taeko Nomura, which is ready to withstand the army of Garuda. Middle side stuffed Where Tsuburaya, Meisa Ichikawa, Setsuna Itami, and Ryouga interesting is the front side, where the captains, Naruse Ibara will be the spearhead for the Japanese attack, with Haruto Kurosawa._

_And Indonesian's Garuda will reduce their flagship formation that is often used in match. the Goalkeeper is Hanif Hamid, the defense side there Adyatma P, Vina Indriyanti, Reza Patrick and Nizar middle side, there Lonna Poppy, Erlangga Respaty, Burhan Adli, and Faber as the spearhead Indonesia relies on two assailants namely Yosafat and S_

_And now both players shook their hand before match and exchange the souvenirs from both the toss now,and it seems Japan will get the ball first._

_And now player at the field and on their formation "Pritttttt!" Kick off beginning Japan againts Indonesia._

**10****th**** Minutes **

_Ball to Indonesia what happen next? Okay next pass to Erlangga, almost cutted by Ryouga,Erlangga run like a train,pass to Faber and now Taeko and Aoi stop his !The ball crossed to Yosafat at the penalty area,very dangerous…and HIS SCORE! 1-0 to Indonesia. Nice heading and tactics by Indonesian._

"Focus!Don't make your dumbass slower your step!Snapped Kanon while encouraged the defence line.

_Okay now we back to the match,Japan 0 Indonesian 1.I thought you,The Garudas is very aggressive now,and we hope best game to both of them._

**22****th**** Minutes**

_Ibara run like cheetah now and she make her way to the goal.1, 2, 3, 4 players passed by her, she make shot from penalty area and…SHES! GOAL 1-1 and now it same! Japan 1 Indonesia 1._

"Nice shoot,you rock, _senpaiii_"Aoi cheered me,I didn't know why she did I made the score,I didn't believe it.

**40****th**** Minutes**

_3 Japanese on the penalty area what next? Aoi cross the ball,still on sky ,and What The Hell!? Ibara jump and make volley shot and…GOAL! 2-1 and I think it's enough right now._

"What on earth you did Ibara?That's so…"Haruto asked me while suddenly he kissed !He did it again,I would punch crowd only teased us like a monkey watch 2 birds dates in trees.

**Injury time 45****th****+1****st**** minutes**

"What are you doing Shion? You make us in trouble now!"I scolded her after she tackled Yosafat at penalty referee gave her yellow card.

_And now the Penalty takes the Set 's take it now?Oh the Captain team,Yosafat now ready on the he kick it with left foot,and…His Score!2-2 and now it same!_

"Remember Shion,no mistakes again…"I warned her,but before I finished my words ,the referee blowed the whistle and half time.

In second round, there's nothing special until…

**70****th**** Minutes**

_Erlangga run into the middle line and…ow! What on earth? He takes the shot from distance…and…GOAL! From far and he make score!3-2 and I think it's enough for now. This is the furthest distance in this match…_

"I think we must learn more about them…"Aoi only saw them in sadness when the Indonesian celebrated their 3rd goal toward us.

"Yeah,but it's still 20 minutes more right? C'mon! Show off your skill,but don't make any mistakes."I encouraged her and another player.

**90****th****+2****nd**** Minutes**

_Ibara run alone with no guard among to Haruto,make two-pass again,now Ibara run alone,and…no in front of the goal,now what next?Pass to Haruto,and…Score!3-3 and "Prittt…Pritttt….Priiittttttttttt!"And this is it! The final whistle there's draw but still fun on it!"_

The match was over. But, we learnt more than make a goal. We didn't learn how to win a match, but how we could make peace and fun with football. We exchanged our shirt, the sign of friendly and laughed together,while fireworks decorated the sky.

"The sky is very beautifull,_Naruse_? The war is over. We end it with beautifully way."

"Yah,Haruto ,we end it sweet…"

"Sweet as your smile…"

"You again…."I puched him softly and all of us laughed again louder and louder and walked to celebrate the night.

For any team who played in World Cup 2014, let your game become enjoyable to ,I forgot to said Congrats to my favorite team,Germany which pass the qualification as the 1st rank in Group for Japan,which unable to pass it, as your supporters ,i'm so glad to watch your 's okay you fail in the world cup,but be strong as the brave samurais,and face the Asian U-19 Cup with Indonesian team,even we didn't qualified for world cup,we qualified to Asian U19 strong and train harder and harder to reach our dream


End file.
